


At Last

by jeymien



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, KSS 2017, Karamel Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeymien/pseuds/jeymien
Summary: Title: At LastFor: @chancellor-darejonesFrom: @jeymienPrompt:  fic Any rating – Fluff, Future fic, Canon/canon divergent, Smut, Dialogue fic – she loves stuff that’s just set at Kara’s apartment.I hope you enjoy this fic. I think it hits pretty much everything except the smut.  I’m sorry - I’ve never actually written smut before and I wasn’t really ready to yet.  Thank you for the prompt and I hope your Christmas is very merry!





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyeet/gifts).



> Written for the Karamel Secret Santa gift exchange on tumblr.

It had been two weeks. Reign had been defeated and Samantha was restored to herself. Imra's plan had worked. It would've been nice if her and Mon-el had told Kara the plan, mind you. Kara was happy to be alive considering that the alternative would have meant her death. But somehow, that couldn't stop her from feeling betrayed by yet again being lied to by Mon-el. Imra had already stopped by to talk to her. To explain that Mon-el hadn't been given a choice. To explain that her and Mon-el weren't really married. To explain that Imra and the Legion had forced Mon-el to lie to her. That he had been given new memories; if he hadn't been controlled; he would've had told Kara everything trying to keep her alive. History told them that Kara would die if her and Mon-el were together. It was a heavy burden for Imra to have taken on.

Kara believed Imra. Intellectually, she understood the choices made. She understood that Mon-el had been manipulated into following the plan of people from the future who didn't have a personal connection with the present. But she was still reeling emotionally. So she avoided the DEO with the people working on cleaning up the mess the final confrontation with Reign. She avoided the bar. She avoided everywhere she might run into the Legion and Mon-el. She went to work at Catco. She patrolled National City. She visited with Lena; the two of them helping Samantha come to terms with everything that had happened. It was so great that Lena now knew the truth, Kara wasn't sure how they would've been able to help Samantha otherwise.

When she wasn't doing those things.. she stayed in the loft. The good memories she had avoided while Mon-el was missing no longer hurt her. She knew the truth now. It helped. But she wasn't ready to go to him yet. So tonight she sat on the couch and put on the Wizard of Oz again. A night to herself.

_Knock knock_

Kara signed at the sound from her door. She hadn't ordered delivery. It was probably Alex. Again. Maybe if she ignored the knocking...

_Knock knock._

Kara stood up from the couch and wrapped her blanket around herself before going to answer the door. Not bothering to check through the door to see who it is because every night she stayed in this last week, Alex came by to check on her. It's was like Alex was tracking her schedule and decided not to leave her alone at all.

“Look, I'm okay. You don't need to check up on me. I'm just sitting here, watching the Wizard of..” her voice trailed off as she opened the door to see Mon-el on the other side. “Mon-el!” Kara awkwardly peered at through the partially open door at the last person she wanted to see right now.

“I come by bearing gifts?” He smiled entreatingly at her and held out the bag of food he'd picked up. She could smell the pot stickers inside the bag. “May I come in? I'd really like to talk with you.” Mon-el gave the bag a little shake.

Kara sighed inwardly. This was not how she wanted this to go. Not dressed in her pajamas and ready to veg like she was. But..

“Okay,” Kara opened the door to let Mon-el in, “I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting a visitor.” She shrugged and looked down at her rumpled clothes. She pulled the blanket around her a bit tighter and made her way back to the couch. She picked up the remote and turned the movie off.  
Mon-el slowly walked into Kara's apartment as she turned back from the television. He closed the door and waited awkwardly. “I'm not sure how to start. I have a lot to tell you.” He didn't move from just inside the door, just held onto the bag of pot stickers and waited.

“Well, let's take care of the food first and then you can tell me what you stopped by for.” Kara dropped the blanket on the couch, crossed the living room to her kitchen area and took some plates out of the cupboard. Mon-el had placed the bag of food on the counter and had unpacked the containers of pot stickers by the time she turned around. “You know, you can take off your shirt and shoes if you're planning to be here a bit.”

Mon-el ducked his head and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “I didn't want to presume after everything.” He undid his jacket and went to hang it up.

Kara frowned as she placed the pot stickers on the plates. “Let's go sit on the couch. It will be more comfortable if this is going to be a long talk.”

Mon-el nodded as he finished and crossed over to the couch to meet with Kara as she walked over with the food. She placed the food on her coffee table and sat down on the couch. The couch where she and Mon-el had spent so much time. In her apartment where they had so many special moments. Important moments. Kara pulled the blanket left behind over her lap and shifted to face the other end of the couch as Mon-el sat down next to her and started to play with the fringe of her blanket.

“Kara, you need to know that I never wanted to lie to you.” Mon-el started. His eyes, which had been on his hands as they played with the blanket, looked up to meet Kara's own. They were so earnest seeming. “And I would have come here much sooner if Imra had let me. She said she wanted to make sure that all her work was reversed. I came as soon as she and J'onn cleared me to.”

Kara swallowed nervously. “What do you mean, cleared you to? I thought everything was okay?”

“Actually, while I agreed to do anything they needed to help keep you alive. Anything. I didn't realize it would mean altering my memories to keep us apart. Imra and J'onn said the alteration of seven years worth of memories required several treatments to undo. My original memories were there, but blocked.” Mon-el frowned in reflection. “It turns out, that the constant compulsion on me to make me act like I was married to Imra kept breaking down. She had to go into my mind and change my memories of the past seven years to hold the compulsion in place. I spent the seven years in the future researching everything I could to get back to you. The ship was supposed to get us back in time, but then something went wrong and we ended up too far in the past and the ship wasn't able to travel again..” Mon-el looked down and to the side as he shrugged and blinked back tears.

Kara couldn't help it; she leaned forward and put her hands on Mon-el's, stopping him from fidgeting; with the blanket and trying to comfort him. Mon-el held onto her hands and looked back up at her again.

“I thought we would show up in time and defeat Reign without ever having to worry about anything. The Legion was sure we could return me at a different date than the way history went the first time. We'd keep you from dying and everything would go back to normal. We'd reunite and..” He inhaled deeply. “Instead we woke up months before, and history was going to repeat itself. Reign was going to use me to get to you. Until Imra woke up and compelled me to say I was married to her and to kiss her, just as I was going to tell you everything.”

A tear slipped down his right cheek. “It wasn't supposed to be this way. I wasn't supposed to lie to you and hurt you again.”

Kara lifted her right hand from his hands and wiped the tear away with her thumb. “But I am alive and you're here.” She gave a tremulous smile and tried to hold back her own tears. “And everything has been explained.”

Mon-el met her gaze, his eyes shining with hope and glistening with tears. “I swear Kara, there's been only you. Always you.” He lifted his right hand and held onto her mother's necklace that he still wore. He whispered “No one but you.”

“I believe you,” Kara said softly, “and everything is good now? They were able to fix it all?” She gestured at his head with a wave of her hand.

“J'onn double checked, I don't think he trusts Imra very much. He said that it looks like the changes have been healed and that he couldn't find the alternate memories now.” Mon-el chuckled. “Actually, I think he may dislike Imra. He was very, J'onn is not impressed, about it.”

“I don't think I like her either. I'm not sure the end justified the means. But at least you're you again.”  
Kara leaned forward to grab at Mon-el's hand again. “I missed you so much. I know it wasn't the same amount of time for us, but you were gone and I thought I had killed you.”

Mon-el grasped at Kara's hands. “No Kara, you saved me. Like you always do. You save everyone.”

“Mon-el, I love you. I should have told you it before sending you away. I shouldn't have had that be the last thing I did. You didn't deserve that.”

“Kara, you telling me you loved me was what kept me going for seven years. Without that..” Mon-el's breath stuck in his throat, “Without that, I don't know what I would have done. I love you too.”

Both of them leaned forward to each other; Kara's hands reached up to caress Mon-el's cheek as he let go of her hands to put his arms around her. He leaned his head and their lips met. Their embrace tightened as they leaned back against the couch and kissed. Neither of them could hold back their tears, and the salt mingled on their lips as they tasted each other after the months and years apart.

It was over. It was all over. The pot stickers remained forgotten on the coffee table as Mon-el and Kara had their happily ever after.


End file.
